Aoi Kakitsubata/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Who was my first love? Don't you want to know? Heh. Maybe if you tell me yours first... Okay? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Maybe when I mistook Noah as a girl before... It was a momentary love. |Kanata = I think my first love was when I was five... I won't say who it was, though! |Akira = Well? At what age did you I think I had it? |Satsuki = Eh? My first love? Nishishi. I won't tell~! |Mutsuki = I don't remember... |Noah = T-that is... I can't say it here. |Leon = My teacher at school when I was 5! Well, I wasn't taken seriously though... |Li = F-first love...!? I-I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet... |Rabi = I think it was when I was 12? |Lucas = I haven't fallen in love before. |Torahiko = I think I was around 7 then? I fell for foreign countries! |Kyosuke = When I was around 10, I fell for the girl in an anime that I liked! |Akio = I have never experienced 'first love'... |Shiki = It's Producer. |Hikaru = I fell for myself the moment I was born. |Raku = When was it...? I've forgotten about it. |Kokoro = Hehe~ It's. A. Se. Cret! |Runa = As I'm still immature, I've yet to experience first love. |Momosuke = Eh!? A-actually, I've never fallen in love before... |Issei = There's no way I can answer it! |Futami = This is kinda embarrassing~ Are you that curious? Right... It happened 15 years ago... |Takamichi = T-that sort of thing, why would you be curious about it!? There's no way that I'll tell you! Idiot! |Eva = Fuh... It happened way too long ago so I've forgotten about it. |Ban = I was attracted to a girl who looked plump just like a hotcake. |Mio = What's 'love'? Is it delicious? |Tsubaki = The homeroom teacher I had when I was in elementary school. |Toya = During my middle school years, I once loved a senior to whom I was indebted to. |Tatsumi = When I was in kindergarten I fell in love with an older girl that lived in the neighborhood. |Kuro = Does it really matter? It's meaningless for you to know. |Saku = I met her during my puberty... My goddess. |Baber = Baber has never fallen in love, you know? For Baber his big bro is the only one. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Something that recently made you happy? I went to a beauty salon and had my skin rejuvenated. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Maybe when Akira shyly returned my hug the other day~? |Kanata = When I went shopping together with Seiya and Akira, maybe. |Akira = When Kanata gave me coffee beans the other day. |Satsuki = Maybe when Akio gave me a glass bead. I definitely won't say it to the person himself, though! |Mutsuki = Maybe when I got a Sloth-shaped cushion from Futami the NEET~ |Noah = The other day, Chaoyang was the first to say good morning to me. |Leon = When I was finally able to play a song that I totally couldn't before! |Li = When I received meat dumplings from Lucas! He'd always been so gentle! |Rabi = Maybe when Chaoyang finally could say what he had in mind. |Lucas = When I was finally able to play a difficult music score. |Torahiko = Maybe when Lucas gave me art materials. |Kyosuke = When I did my best in the fair held the other day!The fair is most likely referring to a doujinshi fair, but whether he did his best in selling his works or buying the works he wanted is uncertain. |Akio = When just the other day, I was able to spend the day without seeing anyone. |Shiki = Maybe when the other day I got a glass bead from Akio? Pretty, isn't it? |Hikaru = Maybe when my ice sculpture got praised. |Raku = Perhaps when I received first place in calligraphy. |Kokoro = I received a cute bracelet from Kanata! |Runa = It was when Kokoro cried alone. |Momosuke = Maybe when Issei-san looked at the flowers that Momo raised~? Ehehe~ ♪ |Issei = Ah, I won big time in pachinko. |Futami = When I won the limited Nama-chan alarm clock given only to 100 people! |Takamichi = When I got the thing that I wanted through an auction. |Eva = When I was seen as a 16 years old. Because I had always been thought as a 15 years old boy! |Ban = When I managed to eat all food in a smorgasbord! |Mio = When Producer praised the magic square I made... Hehe~ ♪ |Tsubaki = It's not something recent, but it was when my sister was born. |Toya = When a cat in the neighborhood gave birth to a kitten. |Tatsumi = ...The fact that I received a fan letter from a foreign country. |Kuro = Nothing joyful has happened to me. My grief and hatred just keep increasing! |Saku = When Producer-chan said my name! |Baber = When big bro looked at Baber! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = My favorite movie genre is western love stories. How about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Action! It feels nice when things go 'bham!' then 'crash kaboom'! |Kanata = I like heartwarming ones! |Akira = I quite like foreign movies. |Satsuki = Horror! It's fun to prank the ones who watch it with me too! |Mutsuki = Satsuki likes horror, so I like them too. |Noah = I'm interested in historical drama lately. Japan is very profound, right? |Leon = Men should be liking action, right?! |Li = I think a heartwarming one...? |Rabi = I quite like Japan's movies about chivalry. |Lucas = I often watch detective-themed ones. |Torahiko = I like the ones about animals. It makes me want to go on a journey. |Kyosuke = I like fantasy movies! |Akio = Horror... Unconsciously I would end up staring... |Shiki = I watch ones about pure love often. Girls like it, right? |Hikaru = I like musicals. I always ended up watching them. |Raku = I like historical dramas. |Kokoro = Stories about pure love! They're heart-wrenching~! |Runa = I like dramas. |Momosuke = I like romance movies. I like the ones with a happy ending. |Issei = I like horror and action genre. |Futami = I like comedies. |Takamichi = I like mystery movies. |Eva = Of course it's horror... I especially like the western ones. |Ban = I like action movies! |Mio = Horror! I like movies which are full of splatters~! |Tsubaki =I like movies about chivalry. |Toya = It's animal documentaries. |Tatsumi = I like action movies since they're intense. |Kuro = I like old western movies a lot. |Saku = I quite like psycho horror movies ♪ |Baber = I don't like difficult movies so I like anime. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Normal Phone Call Questions